powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Visceron
Visceron is an alien warrior and friend of Dimitria from planet Inquiris. He was sent to Earth to tell Dimitria an important news but he got captured by Divatox and brainwashed. Visceron serves as major character and temporar antagonist of the episode "Transmission Impossible". Biography Visceron was an alien warrior and friend of Dimitria from planet Inquiris. Visceron was sent on Earth to tell Dimitria an important news. He connected the Power Rangers via walkie-talkie and asked to allow him to talk to Dimitria. However Porto caught signal and told Divatox about it. Divatox ordered Porto to find the source of signal. Then she ordered Rygog to prepare ray of destruction. Porto told Divatox that ship of Visceron used the frequency of KAGV Radio Studio, so Divatox ordered Elgar to use a detonator and destroy the studio. Visceron connected Dimitria in the Command Center and told her that he possessed an important news and he needed to talk to her and their talk could be overheard. Then he stoped connection. Divatox overheard their talk and ordered Rygog to capture Visceron and bring to her to tell her the information. Rygog ordered Porto to aim with Ray of Capture at the sector 197. Porto used the ray and hit Visceron's ship and then soldiers of Divatox captured Visceron and brought him to her submarine. Divatox told Visceron to tell her an information for Dimitria and offered him to join her. Visceron, as noble creature, refused. So Divatox ordered to throw him in the sea cave. Then Divatox sent Porto and Elgar to him and Porto used his special transformation spray and turned Visceron in the strange red eyed creature in the green cloak. Elgar told Visceron to wash tableware for Divatox. Visceron went to the Submarine and cleaned tableware, washed lingerie, vacuumed the dust and dusted the furniture. Then when rangers found a detonator on the studio, Divatox sent Visceron to protect detonator on the studio. Rangers caught the signal and fought Visceron. They didn't recognize him in his mutated form. Visceron was strong fighter and could fire laser from his larger eye. However the detonator was on far too little time, so it blasted in his hand blast returned him to his normal form. He was heavily injured by the blast and rangers took him to the Command Center and he nearly died, so rangers thought he died, but Dimitria proved the power of friendship and used her power to heal Visceron. Visceron was happy and he revealed that register of birth in Dimitria's family was fake. He revealed that she had a twin sister. Dimitria was surprised, but still thanked her friend. Then Visceron left and returned to Inquiris. It us uncertain who was twin sister of Dimitria, bit it is likely Divatox. Personality Visceron was an unquestionably noble, honest and kind individual. He was a good friend of Dimitria and was determined to tell an important news to her. However he was captured by Divatox and brainwashed. In brainwashed form he was dumb, stupid and funny and enjoyed cleaning tableware. But he was then saved by rangers and returned to normal form. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength Brainwashed Form * Energy Blast from his larger eye Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Visceron is voiced by David Walsh. Notes *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Visceron, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $306. Visceron Cos1.jpg Visceron Cos2.jpg See Also Category:PR Monsters Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Divatox's Crew Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Allies Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights